Still
by Lucia Alena Riddle
Summary: A short semi-poem/semi-prose. A musing, of sorts, on a relationship's developments. An observation of highlights of shared lives - and the hopeful happiness given life within a single, anticipated moment. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize belongs to me (all J.K. Rowling's).

* * *

**Still**

She couldn't help but smile.

A small smile, a secret smile. But radiant and true, nonetheless – carried on the wings of a happiness words couldn't capture.

Years. Yet – months? She could remember that first day, still.

His cold exterior. His distance, many walls, many barriers.

A force ruled by logic – yet … there was no logic in _them_. No logic in him letting her in, opening up to her.

Still, she didn't mind his coldness. After the flaming reds of "love" from previous lovers, his ice, steely blue and black was welcome.

Still, again, she couldn't help but fall. How could she not, when he let her in?

Beneath the ice, she found warmth. Little by little, she found more.

If only it were that easy.

His duties. Contributions to the betterment of their world. Manipulators treating him like a chess piece.

Conflicts in their world flared. First, he pushed her away. She was a distraction. His ice cut to her core. Yet, thankfully, he found he couldn't maintain that coldness. Not with her, not now, maybe not anymore.

Time passed. More conflicts. More discord.

Within each other, they found peace – a short recourse from their daily stresses.

He made her smile, she loved to see his eyes warm as he returned with his own smile.

Bizarre conversations, no limits. Intellectuals sharing ideas, considering things few others did. Often, they were downright silly. No matter – fun.

Still, his duties. More time. More stress.

She loved him. Deeply, wholly, completely. Obsessively. He knew. He smiled. He appreciated it.

But he did not reciprocate. How could he, with his past?

She knew. She accepted. She loved him – and love doesn't expect anything in return.

She was glad just to be able to make him smile, make him happy.

Things weren't perfect, but they were good.

Time and time again – he was thrust spaces ahead to take on rooks, bishops, queens. A knight of black marble. Time – and the gleam of blue got stronger.

Still, she stayed at his side. He wouldn't say, but in a small way, he needed her to stay. And she needed him – she could accept it.

Training. Missions. He walked a dangerous line.

She longed to take him away. She feared for him. Then –

A rogue _Obliviate_. What? How? It seemed unbelievable when she learned of it.

She felt cold as she learned – secrets yet not. Of his past, present? Too much. She knew he was complicated but hadn't expected this.

A wise voice. Speaking. Coaxing. _"He needs you._" So many trying to mislead his truths. Truths which she knew – which few others did.

Still, she loved him. Confused, hurt, but still in love. Simply – not obsessively any more. Wholly? Maybe.

So, she stayed.

His warmth, though hesitant at first, remained. He learned a lot from her. He could see she never lied (he did love his Legilimency). He could trust her.

Beyond anything else, they still found comfort in each other.

Slowly, she learned to trust him again. He learned he had no problems letting her in more.

Months pass. She knew she had to leave soon, with the way things were in their world. With You-Know-Who pulling the strings of many puppets.

She felt sad. He – almost seemed sad. His ice seemed to melt – if only with her.

Even with impending sadness, he could make her smile, right down to her blood cells.

She loved him. She wondered if she even loved him more now. Not obsessively – simply because he was so much warmer now. A small of her even hoped – no, she quelled those thoughts. Dangerous to even think that, never mind hope…

Conflicts continued. They both had one foot in and yet found themselves almost on the sidelines.

He was still recovering. She was still to leave.

Still – they had each other.

A future of uncertainty. Neither knew what was to come on their own path, only knew that they would work to keep from those paths separating completely.

Weeks, now. Almost a countdown. Not to "Goodbye" – never "Goodbye". But, still, a too-long "later".

Time, ticking. She held her knight tightly. His black marble seemed almost to glow orange, now – he shed his blue at her door. She loved it, loved the way it made her feel.

She wondered about him, his thoughts almost call to her.

She asked.

He answered. Three words – she had tried not to hope and there it was.

The battle raged outside of that room.

Inside, a different checkmate.

Still, a victory for both.

She felt her tears, overwhelmed by emotion.

Neither knew what awaited them, what awaited their union – whether their union would remain, change, evolve, dissolve, strengthen…?

Still – she couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Just a little one shot I wrote a couple weeks ago. To all who haven't read my profile update, I have just moved from London to Trinidad & am still in the process of settling everything - hence the delay to updating Unexpected Allies. I hope you all enjoy this offering, though. Thanks for your patience!


End file.
